This disclosure relates to a computer system, and more particularly to a mobile computer system using a power conserving processor interfaced with a logic device that allows chipset controllers to pass control signals placing the processor into a deep sleep state or having the logic device place the processor into a deep sleep state in order for the processor to switch power operating modes.